The story between Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar
by mon-amourr
Summary: Balthazar had from the first time feelings for Sam. How will Same cope with this?  I don't Own Supernatural. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Since Balthazar knew Sam and Gabriel were dating, he was very jealous. Because first he wanted Sam and second why the bloody hell would Sam date a guy that killed his brother a 100th times, but not with a guy who helped him?

Balthazar hated then also that whenever he was called by Castiel, that he saw Sam lying against Gabriel with a peaceful smile on his face and that Gabriel looked at him with a stupid smirk. He also was pissed at the way Dean treated Castiel. Dean treated Cas like a peace of shit. And that when the angel did everything for them, from life saver to self sacrifice. He was also very glad when he could used Dean and Sam as a bait for Raphael. Balthazar didn't like the idea to use Sam as a bait. After what he had seen in the Cage it was a wonder that Sam still lived.

But all by all Balthazar was also very pissed on Dean, 'cause the way he treated Castiel as if Cas was a third rang citizen. Balthazar wanted to punch Dean so bad back in the Pit and he was at the point to do it till Sam stand next to him.

" Hey Balthazar, are you okay? You look a little bit grumpy and angry, so what happened?" Sam asked with a calm expression. He was the only reason he didn't punch Dean into the Pit.

Yeah Bro, what happened. Bunch of Angel buddies on your neck? Or lost someone who is dear to you? Here take a candy. Makes you happy work every time for me." Gabriel said with a grin.

"I'm fine Sam just a bad day and no thanks Gabe, I don't need a candy. " Balthazar said now with a sad expression on his face.

"Balthazar thank you for coming. Are you okay Brother you look a little bit sad?"Castiel Sad with a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm fine Cas don't worry. Now what can I do for you boys?" Balthazar said with fake excitement .

"There is a possibility that we need to fight against Raphael and we need a good warrior like you Balthazar." Castiel said very seriously.

"Dear Cas there is a reason why I faked my own dead you know. And what do I get for in return? I don't do things for nothing you know?" Balthazar said casually.

"What do you want in return? Name it and maybe you can get it." Sam said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What I want is impossible Sam. I don't think Gabriel will appreciate it if I say it out loud." Balthazar looked at Gabriel who looked at him with a glare that could kill people. To Gabriel's detest Sam saw his death glare too.

"Hey Gabe? Relax okay, he said it by himself that it is impossible so don't worry. We just ask what he want and then we look if it is really impossible." Sam continued on a whispering tone to Gabriel. "You know you're the one I love right and that if you let him speak and tell him what he want, then I will give you a special treatment tonight okay?" Sam whispered seductively in Gabriel's ear before he went nibbling on it. Gabriel gave a moan and replayed huskily " Sam I already know what he want and he want you and I don't want that. Your mine and by the way I really like that idea from you. So okay I will let Balthazar speak, but if he say one wrong word and I will hit him really hard."

"Possessive Gabriel? But he has a point you know Sam. There is one thing I want and that is just one night with you. Just one night to do everything with you as long as you are okay with it and of course without Gabriel." Balthazar said very casually.

"Sam don't listen to him. I mean why should you even give him a change. He gave you the way that you couldn't get your soul back and also he left you and your brother many times alone. Don't give him any of your time? Please?" Gabriel pleaded. "Gabe, I have to we need him and also I gave you a second change after you killed Dean a 100th times, let my nuts get cracked, gave me herpes and turned me into a car and still I love you. Man I'm hopeless.. So yeah I give Balthazar a night alone with me only on my terms. And my terms are very simple. No kissing, No sex, You can get a hug, and the rest everything can you choose. But nothing sexually do you copy?"Sam said sternly.


	2. Chapter 2

Balthazar walked very slowly to Sam and whispered in his ear. "Ow, yes darling I understand. But it's you who is going to kiss me after tonight. "

" In your dreams maybe Balthazar, so don't even think about it." Sam said out loud so that Gabriel could hear it..

" See Sam, I don't want you near him. What if he does things you don't want. Please Sam just go with me? Please Sam and don't let me say it again. I don't like to beg you know that."

" Balthazar I will be back in 30 minutes of 45 minutes. Please don't wait. I've to give my _boyfriend_ a special treatment, so speak you later or something like that." Sam emphasized the word boyfriend.

Balthazar felt a too familiar pang in his chest at the word boyfriend. Why Gabriel and Sam or why had he to be in love with Sam. " Of course darling, you two must take all the time you need. I've all the time, plus Cas needed to speak with me." Balthazar said with a fake smile. Then he saw a grin on Gabriel's face and then he and Sam were gone.

**Lemon scene till the next line. **

When Sam and Gabriel arrived in a large luxury apartment he kissed Gabriel immediately on the lips and deepened the kiss when Gabriel gasped. But soon Gabriel took control and walked Sam back to the bed. When Sam fell Gabriel felt with him and kissed him senseless. " I do get why Balthy wanted to fuck you Sam, Dad-damned you far to hot to be resisted." Gabriel said with a voice filled with lust and love.

" You know to be honest, I don't get it, Dean was the one with all the girls and stuff. Maybe I'm just irresistible for male angels? And to tell you the truth Gabe, You look also to hot for your own good " An with that Sam kissed Gabriel again.

Gabriel slowly sat on Sam his thighs and toke the shirt off Sam. " What no finger snap and clothes gone Gabriel? Not that I mind it this way."Sam said with a gentle smile and then took the shirt off Gabriel. " Nah Sammy, I just want you on the human way without any angel mojo you know, also I do want you to forget about Balthazar's offer." Gabriel said nervously.

Then Gabriel went down to the pants of Sam and he felt the large erection under the clothes. He knew his erection was as hard as the one of Sam was. There was something about the way Sam was lying. He looks so innocent and at the same time he was so very sin full. He was perfect in every aspect. He took Sam's pants and boxer off with one fluid movement and there lay Sam naked on the bed with a very possessive, horny, handsome Archangel above him.

While he looked at Sam and licked his erection like it was a lollypop. Then without any warning he took Sam's dick whole and sucked lightly. The moans of Sam was filling the room and Gabriel was only getting harder and harder. He stopped and he heard a moan of disappointment from Sam. Sam looked up and saw a very, very horny Gabriel who couldn't wait anymore longer. Sam got slightly up and took the pants and boxers from Gabriel. Gabriel then kissed Sam and then he heard a familiar snap of fingers. And he felt a small digit by his hole. " What Gabe? No more the human way?" Sam chuckled and then moaned when Gabriel pressed his finger into his hole and moved it forth and back. "Sorry Sammy, but I don't have enough patience. Hope you will forgive me later?" Gabriel said while kissing Sam and pushed a second finger inside his hole stretching him. The second finger hurt a little bit, but after a few second Gabriel hit Sam prostate and he didn't feel any pain. When the third finger were pushed in, Sam had to relax then and was glad when Gabe hit his prostate over and over again. Then suddenly all the fingers were gone and he heard a vague sound of snapping fingers. Then Gabriel's dick was pushed against Sam's hole a he was slowly pushing inside. When Gabriel was in Sam completely, he let Sam adjust for a few minutes and when Sam pushed back he began at a slow pace.

"Gabe, please harder, faster!" Sam cried out and Gabriel gladly complied the order. He wuicked the pace and kept hitting Sam's prostate. "Gabe, I gonno come! Gabriel! "Sam screamed the name of Gabriel in a total bliss. When Sam come, Gabriel felt that Sam's hole was milking his dick and soon he came inside Sam. He felt down next to Sam also in a bliss and looked lovely to Sam.

**Lemon scene over!**

After a few minutes when they both were down to earth, Sam said " You know Gabe, this wasn't exactly the special treatment I had in my mind, but I loved every minute." "Good, because Sam I love it too."

"Gabe, we still need to talk about that thing with Balthazar, Castiel really need his help and you know I will call you to retrieve me when he goes to far? You can even make the terms if that makes you happy? We need him just like they need you, But I need you for a lot more" Sam said with a grin.

Gabriel sighs "Okay Sammy he may go with you one night, IF he agrees with my terms okay? I just don't want to lose you to him you know. You are mine and mine only." Gabriel said the last sentence with a small voice and a blush on his face.

"It's fine with me Gabe. And I am only yours, you know that. What is making you questioning yourself? " Sam said with a worried expression on his face.

" It just what Balthazar said that whole 'But it's you who is going to kiss me after tonight.' I don't like the tone of it you know. What if you going to kiss him and if you do please tell me, so that I don't hear it from someone else please Sam?" Gabriel said with pleading eyes.

"Yeah Gabe I'll tell you I promise. Now let's go so this night is over fast. Love you, Gabe" And he kissed Gabriel on his lips.

"Love you too, Sammy boy. Never leave me please? Don't want to be alone again. " And he kissed Sam back and then he brought them to Castiel, Dean and Balthazar.

" Hey guys, where were you talking about? "Sam said. "To be honest about you darling, so have you thought about my offer?"Balthazar said smoothly. "Yeah and I will come with you for one night and then you will help us okay but U only will come if you accept the terms from Gabriel."Sam said with a evil smirk.

Balthazar slicked and then asked "And what are these terms if I may asked Gabriel?" " The terms are try and touch my mate in a seductive way and you will know the consequences. You only may hug nothing more, understand Balthazar?" Gabriel said with his Archangel face on. "Yeah I understand Gabriel and I will accept them. Now Sam are you ready to come?" " Yes I am Balthazar" And with that Balthazar walked forward to Sam and disappeared with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignore the mistakes. The half of the story is been betaed by LokiGodric, but I didn't have enough patience to wait till he had betaéd the rest of the story! So ignore the mistakes and enjoy part 3 of the story ^^  
><strong>_<strong>

"Where the hell are we Balthazar?" Sam inquired.

"Aww, come Sammy! We are in an expensive hotel; here is where I'm going to change your mind so you'll go to bed with me!" 

Sam stood there with one eyebrow raised and when the words sunk in his mouth dropped open. Only to close with a snap and to put one of his bitchfaces on.

"Ermm… did you forget the deal already? You agreed with Gabriel that you wouldn't kiss or do anything sexual with me remember?"

" Ah, of course. Yes darling I remember, but you won't complain when I'm done with you." Balthazar replied with a smirk.

"**! I'm calling Gabe get me! I'm done with you."

Sam walked to the door with a look that could kill every demon that stood in the way. He walked so fast as he could but before he was by the door he felt a hand on his mouth and someone was pulling him back.

"Oh no, I won't let you! I won't let my only chance get ruined by anyone, not even you. And I promise you will beg for more."

After that Balthazar, using his angel mojo, put Sam on the bed with a gag in his mouth. Sam tried to struggle against the invisible binds, but with no luck. Balthazar walked to the bed while pulling off his shirt. Then he crawled on the bed to meet his captive. Sam couldn't speak with the gag in his mouth and when Balthazar had Sam naked he began to examine every muscle and inch of skin with his hands and tongue. Sam still tried to move and pull away, but still it didn't work. So Sam went in the submissive mode. "Darling why the suddenly change? Why so submissive? Finally it got through that you won't get out of it? Don't worry; I'll put the gag out if you stay quiet. "

Balthazar went lower and was making Sam hard. When it was full and heavy Balthazar took Sam whole. That ended up for Sam to give a loud moan and soon Sam was enjoying himself. Balthazar put three fingers in Sam mouth where Sam eagerly on sucked. Sam knew he shouldn't enjoy it, but he had a weak point for that British accent. Soon the fingers from Balthazar were wet enough, so he took them out of Sam's mouth and put slowly one finger in Sam's entrance.

He moves his finger slowly, because he didn't want to hurt Sam. Balthazar wanted that Sam would enjoy it just as much as he would. So when his finger moved easily, he started to put a second with it and moves it carefully.

Sam was used to this, because he and Gabe did it quite a lot. Except this wasn't Gabe, but Balthazar and so Sam tried to get the intrusion out of him.

"tss.. tss.. Sam you know I won't stop, till I get what I want, So why don't you just enjoy it." Balthazar said with a grin on his face. He knew why Sam was trying to get him out. He was feeling guilty, because he was kind of cheating on Gabriel and Balthazar knew that the moment Gabriel knew about this, Balthazar would be kind of…. You know dead..

Sam stared wide eyes at Balthazar. His eyes were blazing with anger and Balthazar knew that wouldn't stop.

When Balthazar put the third and last finger in Sam and incidentally brushed against Sam prostate, Sam let out a loud moan that couldn't contain. Balthazar looked at Sam and saw the bliss that only Gabriel saw. Sam's face looked at peace and his eyelids where half closed. He could see that Sam was looking at him and that turned him ever more on. Balthazar brushed against the prostate loving the sound of Sam moaning by him. He used this moment to kiss Sam careful. When he kissed Sam he was ,to say at least, surprised that Sam kissed him back. When they part Sam finally spoke, only not the thing that he would have liked.

"Gabe…" Sam said with a smile on his face.

Balthazar heart clenched but he didn't show it.

"Not really Sammy, but almost. More like a Balthazar. You will remember that so that you can scream it out loud." He responded with a grin.

When he pulled out his fingers he heard Sam groan. Sam kind of liked the fingers inside him and wasn't happy when they were gone. Fortunately Sam knew that instead of the fingers came something bigger and he was right. When Balthazar entered him slowly, he was moaning loud. Even if Sam didn't want to admit it, but he liked to have Balthazar deep inside of him. It made him doubt why he worked against Balthazar.

"Bloody hell, Sam your tight. You feel great" Balthazar said with his eyes closed and tried with all his will to adjust to the feeling. And when Sam moved against him he was overjoyed. He and Sam came in a rhythm and both where moaning each others name. It took Balthazar a lot concentration to hear what Sam said.

" Balthazar… please faster, harder… just please…" Sam Groaned looking at Balthazar with lust in his eyes. He smiled at Balthazar and kissed him.

Balthazar was in ecstasy not only did Sam said his name instead of Gabriel's, but he also said that he should go faster and harder and then kissed him. Of course did Balthazar ,like the gentlemen he is, comply to the order and took Sam harder and faster.

After a few minutes (at least that's how it felt) Sam came hard on Balthazar, without being touch. At the feeling from Sam's inner muscles Balthazar came hard in Sam.

Both were panting hard and when Sam was calmed down, he remembered something.

"Ow… shit, what have I done." He said eyes wide and then pointing his finger to Balthazar.

"This is your fault, no wait mine.. I didn't have to enjoy it. Gabe is going to hate me… Why Balthazar? Why had you to do this? I freaking love Gabriel and instead of staying with him I came with you and ended up with fucking you…" Sam said with a look of surprised and pain on his face.

Balthazar was feeling guilty now. He knew Gabriel will smell him on Sam, so keeping a secret wouldn't work.

"Try to reason with him, but tell him Sam. He will know that we went to bed with each other. I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. "Balthazar said with sorry written on his face.

"Just take me back and you will help us now do you understand Balthazar. If you will cost my relationship with Gabe. I will never forgive you and I shall frying you personally with holy oil and fire. Do you understand" Sam said while he was putting his clothes on.

When his clothes were on then Balthazar saw for the first time how Sam looked when he was angry. And damn that was hot, but he saw more than that. Balthazar saw sorrow, sadness and pain written on his face. Balthazar also put his clothes on and snapped his finger and they were back by Gabriel, Dean and Castiel.

Sam looked over to Gabriel and said " Gabe, could I have a talk to you?"

Gabriel saw Sam's face and nodded. Before he leaved with Sam he looked at Balthazar with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. When they where gone Balthazar began to talk.

"Castiel, I will help you to defeat Raphael. I'm a man of my words (sometimes at least ), so I will help you." Balthazar said with a serious look on his face.

In the bedroom of Sam and Gabriel, Sam tried to say it to Gabriel, but Sam what a bit nervous. So what Sam tried to say very subtle, didn't came very subtle out of his mouth.

"Gabe, Me and Balthazar slept with each other and I'm terribly sorry. It wasn't my intention I swear." Sam said fast with unshed tears.

Gabriel cringed inwardly and said…


End file.
